The Curse is Better Than The Cure
by Fukai Tsumi
Summary: [NOTICE: Important Announcement on my Author's Page] Something happens when Zelgadis finds and uses a ‘cure' for his curse. It's now up to Lina to help him reverse the unwanted side effects!


**The Curse Is Better Than The Cure**

Disclaimer: If I owned the Slayers, Zelgadis wouldn't have Amelia hanging all over him, and she'd would have been Dragon Slaved to death. :)

Tsumi: My first non-crossover fic! And God, do I feel bad for doing this to Zelgadis . . . ah well! Enjoy and review!

Onto the Fic!

Chapter One: Changing Forms

Zelgadis Greywers could only stare in shock at the image the stream before him showed. His life had gone from as bad as it could get to as worse as it could get and more. He'd give back the 'cure' for the Chimera curse (which didn't seem to be working), just to return to his original cursed form. He'd give anything!

Zelgadis's scream of despair could be heard echoing through the entire forest.

^-^_^-^_^-^

Lina Inverse, the most feared sorceress alive, walked down the path utterly depressed. It's been one year since the fall of Dark Star, and there's been nothing to do! No bandits to steal from, no Dark Lord to destroy, nothing!

Add to that the fact that she was on her own again.

Sylaphiel and Gourry declared their undying love for each other a few months ago and were currently planning their wedding. Filia was taking care of baby Val, while Amelia was helping her father rule Seriyuun. Xellos was off doing . . . priestly Mazoku things and Zelgadis was off looking for his cure.

Lina sighed, adjusting her traveling pack. Thinking about depressing things weren't going to get her anywhere! Right now, what was really important was finding an inn with some good food. With that in mind, and a smile on her face, she skipped down the road.

A little while later . . .

"Great." Lina muttered to herself as she drug her feet exhaustedly along the ground. "Gourry's stupidity must have rubbed off on me. I've been walking in circles for the last two hours!" Lina was sorely tempted to Dragon Slave the entire forest just to find a way out, but her patience seemed to have improved over the last year. Coming to a fork in the road, she picked the left road and walked down it.

^-^_^-^_^

Zelgadis was oblivious to the fact that someone had snuck behind him, as he was too busy drowning hin his sorrow, until that person said, "The result isn't all that bad, Zelgadis-kun."

Zelgadis bristled at that voice before turning quickly around. "Get away from me, fruit cake!"

Xellos 'tsked'. "Such words, Zelgadis-kun." He said, placing emphasis on '-kun'. He opened his cat-like eyes and smiled a more mischievous smile that made the chimera shrink back.

"I'm warning you, Namagomi!"

"And what can you do, Zelgadis-kun?"

"Fireball!" When nothing happened, Zelgadis balked. "Oh crap, I forgot!"

Xellos chuckled. "How ironic. Your first day and that has to happen." Zelgadis backed up even more.

A rustling in the bush caught both of their attention. They both turned to see a familiar flame-haired, petite, short-tempered sorceress with a Flare Arrow in her hand. "Get away from him, Xellos!" She let the arrow fly and Xellos jumped out of the way. He smiled at Lina before he disappeared.

Zelgadis let out a sigh of relief. Lina visibly relaxed and looked over her chimera friend. "Zel? Are you okay? What happened?" She helped the chimera to stand up.

Zelgadis noted that she hadn't noticed yet, so he spoke. "I'm fine and obviously, Xellos was after me."

"Well, why?" Lina said as she circled her friend. A small frown appeared on her face. "Did you do something to your hair Zel? You look different . . ."

Zelgadis sighed and looked down. "I thought I finally found the cure to my curse, but obviously, it didn't work. Not only that, it had some . . . serious side effects."

Lina frowned even more. "Side effects?" She asked, tilting her head slightly, before she noticed what exactly was wrong.

At first, she thought it was just a trick of the light, but it didn't go away after blinking. Against her better judgement, she reached out and groped part of the front of his clothing before drawing her hand back, a shocked expression on her face. It all made sense now; why he couldn't use magic, why Xellos was after him, and only one question (or statement) emerged from her gaping mouth.

"YOU'RE A GIRL NOW?!?!"

^-^_^-^_^

First chapter done. Read 'n' review minna!


End file.
